


The Devil Wears Crop Tops

by The_Clamp



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kim Byeongkwan, Byeongkwan is a tease, Crying During Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ok a hint of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sehyoon is kinda oblivious, Sehyoon is soft, Softness, Top Kim Sehyoon, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Sehyoon had been sitting on some unfortunate feelings ever since he’d met Byeongkwan. The choreography for Under Cover had almost been the absolute death of him to perform. Not to mention the damn crop tops. The younger’s dangerously flirty and clingy behaviour had only gotten worse lately and it was slowly driving him insane.AKA: Kwan is a tease and has been putting Sehyoon through hell for months until he finally breaks him. He’s not so innocent, after all.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 21
Kudos: 321





	The Devil Wears Crop Tops

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first A.C.E fic!  
> I hope you will enjoy this piece ^_^

Sehyoon had been sitting on some unfortunate feelings ever since he’d met Byeongkwan. The choreography for Under Cover had almost been the absolute death of him, too. Especially when Kwan would joke around and before every show would threaten to actually kiss him. Not to mention the damn crop tops.

The younger’s dangerously flirty and clingy behaviour had only gotten worse lately and it was slowly driving him insane. He felt like some kind of pervert for sneaking touches at Byeongkwan’s exposed belly and lower back under his crop tops while the younger innocently clung onto his hyung. Not that he’d allow himself more than the briefest of touches. They were just his small guilty pleasures. Very guilty pleasures. 

He really didn’t help himself when he saw Byeongkwan getting his hair extensions for the comeback concept for the first time, accidentally commenting how he looked like a cute girl. That comment seemed to precipitate the younger’s behaviour. Kwan got bolder and more outrageous in the things he did. 

He would sneak barely-there kisses to Sehyoon’s ear, the back of his neck or sometimes even his cheek. The older found himself increasingly being used as a pillow, chair or even some kind of jungle gym. He would be minding his own business and suddenly the younger would be climbing onto his back or hanging around his neck, wanting his hyung so pick him up and carry him around like a puppy with separation anxiety. 

The problem was, he couldn’t say no to him. Couldn’t possibly deny him attention. For one thing, he didn’t want to see rejection on that face, Sehyoon was a soft hearted person inside. But also it was on a purely selfish level, his masochistic side loved to have the pretty boy close to him. Torturing him. 

It didn’t take long for him to realise he’d let things go too far, though. Significantly too far. It took a terrible situation on V Live to wake him up to the fact this had gotten out of hand. They were all sat together on the floor, talking to the camera, chattering away about their comeback and the tour. All perfectly normal. 

Until Byeongkwan decided to sit in his lap. Again, pretty normal at this point. Except this time Sehyoon must have been extra weak because for a moment all he could think about was the way the other’s butt was pressing right against his dick. He just couldn’t get it out of his mind, his brain spiralling down a rabbit hole of impure thoughts. 

Before he knew it, he found himself getting hard. His first instinct was to push his group mate away before he could notice. But if he did that. he’d end up sitting there live on camera in front of their fans with a very obvious erection. Imagine the internet’s reaction to that. He’d never be able to show his face in public again. 

So instead, Sehyoon stayed as still as possible, trying to fill his mind with anything he possibly could to try and rid himself of his current problem. _“Naked grandmas. Climate change. Sad kittens. Plagues of locusts. The rising national debt of East Asian nations. Having to get up at 4:45am...”_ It was almost going well until Kwan shifted in his lap, ass rubbing against his still hard dick. Sehyoon bit into his lower lip to stifle any noises that may escape. This was it. His career was flashing before his eyes. 

Just when Sehyoon thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse, Byeongkwan moved to get out of his lap to demonstrate some choreography for the camera. On pure reflex, he grabbed the younger by the hips and pulled him sharply back down before everyone saw his erection. 

Everyone turned to look at him questioningly. Oh fuck. How would he explain this? He was pulling Kwan against him so hard that there was no way he couldn’t feel the hardness pressing against him. 

“Yah, he’s keeping me warm, someone else do it!” He babbled out the first thing he could think of. He could see Kwan’s ears turning as red as his newly dyed hair. He could obviously feel his boner. The boner Sehyoon had literally pulled him down onto. He probably thought he was some kind of sick pervert. How the hell was he gonna explain this to him? Maybe he could pretend it was his phone or something? Maybe Sehyoon could even just play it off as one of those things that kinda happen when you haven’t gotten any action for god-knows-how-long. 

_“Please let a meteorite come down and kill me. Please. Or if a sinkhole could open up under me that would also be great. Fuck my life. Oh my god.”_

“Hyung is enjoying having me sitting in his lap!” Byeongkwan giggled suddenly, the impish grin practically audible in his voice as he very purposefully shifted his hips. The little shit thought this was hilarious, didn’t he? At least he wasn’t uncomfortable, that was a bonus. 

He managed to suffer through the rest of the video with Byeongkwan intermittently wiggling his hips. It was possibly the longest 20 minutes of his life. As soon as they went offline he extracted himself from under Byeongkwan and practically fell over himself to get to the bathroom. 

———

Neither of them mentioned the V Live incident afterwards. Which was fine by Sehyoon, he was perfectly happy to go to his grave trying to convince himself it didn’t actually happen. Maybe by the time he was a senile 94 year old he’d lose his mind enough to forget all about it. Knowing his luck, he’d be on his death bed and the last conscious thought he’d have would be _“remember that time Byeongkwan gave you an erection live on camera and you pulled him down against you so he started grinding his ass on you?”_

He honestly had expected the younger to relentlessly mock him for it. Maybe he really didn’t notice after all. Maybe he thought it really was his phone or something. 

Now, don’t get him wrong. Sehyoon had no major hangups or doubts about his sexuality. He figured out in his teens that he probably liked men just as much as he liked women. His only real issue relating to his sexuality was that it could be a disaster if people found out, since not everyone was so laid back about the issue as he was. Other than that, it just hadn’t ever been a big concern in his life because his career ambitions came first. Sex in general was often a secondary concern to him. Besides, he had excellent self control when it came to that sort of thing. 

At least he thought he did. Right up until Kim Byeongkwan sashayed into his life.

Unfortunately, Sehyoon was also someone who tended to let things weigh on his mind a lot. Stress tended to build up and eventually overwhelm him. As a result, he was starting to get irritable and had been dealing with a near-constant headache for about a week now. The stress of touring and disrupted sleep cycles didn’t help much, either.

They finally had a free evening and the others all went out to eat and explore the city but Sehyoon opted to stay in the hotel. He just needed a bit of alone time, that was all. He sat around in his boxers and a comfy hoodie, drawing on his tablet. 

At least art was a good outlet for him. He could already feel his mind emptying of all his concerns. 

The hectic schedule. 

Whether he needed to lose weight or not.

How his body compared to the others in general.

Not even knowing what time zone he was in.

The fact he was already missing home.

Whether this headache was actually some kind of brain tumour.

Byeongkwan’s cute little butt.

What would happen if anyone found out he was thirsting after the afore mentioned butt.

What would happen if Byeongkwan himself found out. 

All those swirling thoughts slowly but surely dissolving away as he blended colours across the screen, letting the negativity leave him through the stylus. It was therapeutic. 

But then the hotel room door opened, shattering his sphere of peace. It hadn’t been that long since they’d left, right? Maybe Jun had forgotten something. 

He looked up to see Byeongkwan entering the room. 

“This isn't your room.” He said dumbly, is if it wasn’t obvious. 

“I know, I just felt bad for leaving you all alone so I came to keep you company.”

Surely the redhead had known him for long enough now to know that wasn’t how things worked with him. Sehyoon valued his alone time. Loneliness wasn’t an affliction he suffered when in his own company. “Oh… uh thanks.”

“You got any movies downloaded on that thing? We could watch one.” Kwan chirped as he shed his coat and kicked off his shoes and socks, diving onto the bed alongside Sehyoon. 

“No, sorry. I cleared off my movies off here. Hang on, let me put on some sweats, I feel weird sitting here in my underwear.” 

Sehyoon didn’t have a chance to move an inch before the younger was shimmying out of his jeans. “It’s ok, hyung, I’ll just take these off so we match. Then you don’t have to feel weird about it. These are too tight and uncomfortable, anyway.” He said innocently as he dropped the jeans off the bed and onto the floor.

 _“Kill me now. Please.”_ Sehyoon thought, trying not to look at pretty pale legs. “S-Sure.”

“Let’s watch some stuff on youtube. You on the hotel wifi?” Byeongkwan climbed into his lap and settled himself comfortably on Sehyoon’s bare thighs. Oh fuck. 

Kwan’s butt was pressed right up against his dick again and the more he tried not to think about it... the more he thought about it. _“Don’t think about it. What’s 41 X 17? 82… 123… 164—”_ He felt the younger shift, rubbing grinding his ass against him. _“Fuck! I can literally feel the cleft of his ass. Why am I sweating? Shit, it’s getting warm in here. Don’t get an erection. Don’t get an erection.”_

“Hyung, you’re so stiff.”

Stiff? God, did he already have a boner again? “S-Sorry. I—” Fuck, he was so flustered. 

“So tense, you should relax a little.” 

Oh, he meant his body posture was stiff. Thank god. 

“Were you worried I meant something else?” There was a hint of amusement on Kwan’s voice and damn, Sehyoon was glad the younger couldn't see his face right now because he was probably bright red. “What’s wrong, hyung? Can I help you?”

“It’s fine. I’m just kinda stressed. You know how it is”

“Oh, I can defiantly help you out with that.” He held the tablet with one hand and used his free one to gently stroke Sehyoon’s bare thigh, a giggle slipping out.

That was it, Sehyoon’s breaking point right there. Kwan was definitely doing this on purpose. Mocking him. He probably worked out Sehyoon’s little crush and was now making fun of him. Fuck this. He wasn’t getting walked over by the little devil anymore. He snatched the younger’s wrist firmly. “You’re taking this too far, please just stop!” He pleaded. 

“Sorry hyung I-I didn’t mean to make you angry...” Kwan turned to look at him, eyes wide and the look of shock on the younger’s face was like a punch in the gut. He looked hurt. 

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this really was all totally innocent skinship.

“I didn’t mean to yell. I-I’m sorry Kwan. You just don’t realise how crazy you’re driving me. I can’t handle it. I’m attracted to guys and I’m sorry but this has gotta stop because I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m so sorry. I feel like I’m betraying you because I feel this way. I’m sorry I’m such a damn pervert.”

The younger blinked at his outburst for a few seconds, taken aback. “You think… I don’t know?”

“What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to break, hyung. I gotta say, you have a lot of willpower.” Byeongkwan grinned widely, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Of course this little devil wasn’t innocent. He’d known exactly what he was doing every step of the damn way. _“He really is the devil.”_ Sehyoon was rendered speechless. 

“I was waiting for you to throw me against a wall or something and fuck me. I thought I was making it obvious that I was into you.” His fake innocent tone was teasing in it’s nature.

“You absolute little brat, you’ve been torturing me for months!” 

“It was so much fun.” The younger couldn't stop giggling. “When you got hard on that V Live just from me being in your lap? I couldn’t believe it.”

Sehyoon snatched the tablet from him and tossed it onto the other bed. He grabbed both of Byeongkwan’s wrists and pushed him over so he had him into the mattress. “Fun? Well it wasn’t fun for me.” 

“Maybe you should punish me then, hyung.” The younger stared up at him, his plush lower lip caught between his teeth. 

“Have you ever…” Because Sehyoon had to check before anything happened.

“With a guy? Yes. You don’t have to go easy on me. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something. I doubt I’ll have to, though.”

Sehyoon looked over him for a moment before releasing his wrists and tugging at his t-shirt. “Off. Take it off.” He said firmly, sitting back to give the younger room to move. 

Byeongkwan pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the jeans he’d left on the floor. His skin was so perfect and pretty. The belly Sehyoon had only been able to steal guilty touches of was right there for him to touch as much as he liked. The redhead settled himself back onto the mattress, watching Sehyoon eyeing him up. 

“You’re mine tonight, Byeongkwan.” He almost growled, leaning down and scraping his teeth over an exposed collarbone as his hand trailed up his torso to thumb over a small dark nipple, causing the younger to gasp. 

“Mark me, hyung.”

As much as Sehyoon would have liked to mark up Kwan’s neck for the whole world to see… that probably wasn’t a good idea. Instead, he moved his lips down far enough that the marks wouldn’t be seen under his clothes. He sucked and nipped at the skin over the redhead’s chest, leaving blooming red marks in his wake. Gradually he moved into laying open mouthed kisses all over his flat, smooth belly. 

The older sat back to admire his work, running his fingertips over the red marks. “You look so pretty now.” He leaned down and hovered his lips above Kwan’s, a mere breath away. Was this ok? Was kissing part of the deal? Or would that make things weird? Fuck he wanted to sink his teeth into that lower lip.

 _“Fuck it”_ Sehyoon thought and crushed their lips together. His worries abated instantly when Byeongkwan tugged him closer by his hoodie and parted his lips for him to lick into his mouth. 

“Mmmhh Sehyoon.” Kwan whined out when Sehyoon nipped at his full lower lip. 

“Turn over, baby.” 

“Make me.” Kwan met his eyes in a challenge. 

“Gonna be like that, huh? You just wanna be manhandled, don’t you?” He roughly flipped him over onto his front and tugged him up to position him onto his hands and knees. “Much better. This is supposed to be punishment, hmm? For all the shit you put me through.” He ran his fingernails slowly down Byeongkwan’s spine, testing the reaction.

The younger whined and arched his back in response, shivering slightly. Sehyoon was getting hard just from the aesthetic of the situation, honestly. He tugged Kwan’s underwear down his thighs, exposing his pert pretty ass. 

Climbing off the bed, the older walked around to look at Kwan’s blushing, confused face. “Aw, look at you there. Since you seem to enjoy making me blush I thought I’d get a look at you turning all red” the redhead was indeed blushing. Sehyoon eyed over his body. Byeongkwan was already fully hard. “You really get off on this, huh? You love it, don’t you?”

“I’d love it more if you touched me, hyung.”

Sehyoon brought his hand down against Byeongkwan’s ass cheek, making him yelp in surprise. “Won’t you be good for me for just a moment? You’re so bad. Such a tease, too.”

“There’s lube in the pocket of my jeans.” Kwan ignored him and wiggled his butt. He shot the older a little smirk, earning him another slap on the ass, harder this time. “Ah!”

“So you came prepared?” Sehyoon wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Casting that aside, he went and rummaged through the pockets of the jeans on the floor until he found the packet of lube. Cherry flavour, of all things. He gave himself a moment to breathe out his nerves, it had been a couple of years since he’d had sex with another guy. Now here he was, with the object of his long-standing desires waiting for him on his hands and knees. He almost expected to wake up from this fever dream at any moment. “Cherry lube? Of course you have cherry lube.”

“Please, Sehyoon.” Byeongkwan whined, moving to kick his underwear off his legs entirely. 

Sehyoon loved how needy Kwan sounded. Honestly, if he wasn’t so pent-up and sexually frustrated himself, he’d probably make the redhead wait half the night. He pulled his hoodie off and let it drop on the floor, crawling back up onto the bed while he ripped open the packet of lube with his teeth. Some of the sweet artificial cherry flavour hit his tongue and he licked his lips. 

The lube felt cold as he poured some onto his fingers. Should he warm it up before touching Byeongkwan with it? Nah. He dripped some down the cleft of his ass and watched him shudder. “Cold, baby?” He asked, amused. 

“Feels good.”

“Of course.” Sehyoon snorted and trailed his lubed fingertips over the redhead’s twitching hole, pausing a moment before slowly slipping one inside. To his surprise, he was met with less resistance than he’d expected. “Have you been playing with yourself, baby?”

“In the shower. B-Before we left.” He whined, pushing himself back onto the older’s finger. “C-Cos I’ve been waiting so long for you to man up and f-fuck me. H-Had to do it myself.” He teased. 

“So that’s why you always take so long in there. You’re so dirty, baby.” 

“D-Dont pretend you’re don’t love the idea of me fucking my self thinking about you. Bet it makes your cock twitch just thinking about it.”

“Oh, I’m gonna ruin you, Kwannie.” Sehyoon chuckled darkly, leaning over and biting his shoulder.

“God I hope so— ahh!” Sehyoon had cut off his words by pressing two fingers suddenly into him. 

“Hearing you moan like that is what makes my cock twitch, baby.” He punctuated the point by crooking his fingers inside him, looking for his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Byeongkwan’s hips suddenly jolted when Sehyoon found that sensitive spot inside him. “Yes hyung, there!”

“Here?” He rubbed his fingertips over that bundle of nerves, watching the younger come undone below him. Kwan’s arms collapsed and he was even struggling to keep himself propped up on his elbows. The younger was babbling a string of nonsense right up until Sehyoon relented and withdrew his fingers. “So pretty.” He hummed, scraping his fingernails along his lower back. 

“Fuck me. Please. Want you so bad, hyung.” 

Sehyoon didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled the younger’s legs further apart and sank his teeth into the back of his sensitive thigh before soothing over it with his tongue. “Good thing you got flavoured lube, baby. Otherwise I probably wouldn’t be willing to do this.” Except that was a lie, he’d still do it just to watch Kwan completely unravel. 

As soon as the older licked over his needy hole, Kwan let out a whimper and tried to push back against him. But Sehyoon held him in place too firmly to allow that. He dipped his tongue into him experimentally a few times, having never really done this before. It must have felt good, judging by the sounds the other was making. Soon, he moved his mouth up to bite at Byeongkwan’s tailbone and thrust two fingers back into him, continuing his assault on his prostate.

“That feel good, baby?”

“T-Touch me hyung. Please.” He begged. 

“You’re lucky I seem to have a problem saying no to you.” He reached around and stroked over Kwan’s erection, already dripping precome even though he hadn’t been touched until now. At the same time, he added a third finger, stretching him out more and slowly fucking him on his fingers in time with the strokes of his cock. 

Sehyoon kind of regretted having him in this position where he couldn’t see his face. He was probably looking so gorgeous and wrecked, he certainly sounded wrecked. 

“G-Gonna come, hyung. Don’t wanna come without your cock.” Byeongkwan choked out between breathy, desperate moans. 

“Don’t come unless you think you can handle coming twice.” He ran his tongue over the skin he’d been biting. 

The younger moaned again. “I-I can hyung. I can take it. I-I can t-take anything hyung gives me.”

“So good and so bad. Driving me crazy.” He leaned over to bite the back of his neck, stroking him faster as he did so. “Come for me, then. Come for me and then I’ll fuck you while you’re all sensitive.” He growled into his ear. 

That seemed to tip Kwan over the edge. “Sehyoon!” The redhead cried out as his body convulsed under his touch, arching his back before collapsing in a heap on the mattress entirely. Apparently he didn’t care that he was laying in his own come. 

“C’mon baby, we’re not done yet.” Sehyoon slipped his fingers out of the smaller young man and finally freed himself of his underwear, using his boxers to clean the come and lube off his hands. He gave himself a few strokes, sighing in some relief. He was almost painfully hard by this point. 

The younger just grumbled something into the pillow. 

“I wanna see you.” Sehyoon effortlessly flipped him over onto his back. 

Sehyoon had to allow himself a moment to burn the image in front of him into his brain. If he never had sex again for the rest of life, at least he’d have this image to look back on. Kwan was laid out all covered in his own semen in front of him, legs spread wide and needy. Red hair damp with sweat and sticking up in every direction where it wasn’t sticking to his forehead. Cheeks flushed deeply and the dark red marks Sehyoon had left all over his chest marring his otherwise flawless skin. Gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous. He could paint pictures of this. Maybe he would. 

“You good there?” He quirked a grin at the fucked out looking young man. 

“Yeah, hyung.” The younger propped himself up dizzily on his elbows and stared at Sehyoon’s naked body. “Can I touch? Please? And I wanna kiss you more before you fuck me.” He panted, still catching his breath. “If that’s ok.” He looked almost embarrassed for just a brief second. 

“C’mon then, baby.” He hailed him up so they were both knelt on the mattress. Kwan practically fell against him, limbs weak and shaky as he coiled his arms around Sehyoon’s boarder frame to run his palms over the planes of his back. 

This felt different. Warmer. More intimate. It made Sehyoon’s chest ache and his heart swell. There were butterflies, too. Glittering through his chest as if seeking a means of escape. He brought their lips together in a slow but searing kiss, his hand coming up to grip at strands of red hair while the other hand gripped the younger’s small waist. Their bodies were flush against each other and he couldn’t help but roll his hips for friction on his neglected cock. He’d never wanted someone so much in his damn life and it was almost overwhelming. 

Byeongkwan reached a hand down between them, not breaking their heated kiss for a moment as he wrapped his fingers around Sehyoon’s cock. The older moaned deeply at the contact, his skin was on fire with the heat building between their bodies. 

“Mmmhh you’re so big.” Byeongkwan murmured into his mouth. “Can’t wait to have you in me.”

“Can’t wait to ruin you. Tonight you’re mine.” He squeezed Kwan’s ass firmly to accentuate the point. 

“Mmn! Yes. All yours.” He stroked him steadily. “Make me yours. Fuck me up.”

Sehyoon pushed him back down into the bed, ensuring he didn’t lay him on the wet patch and leaving one more lingering kiss against his pretty pink lips. Then, with hands shaking sightly in anticipation, he squeezed the last of the lube out the packet and used it to coat his cock.

“Ready?” He May have been talking to himself as much as he was to the younger. 

“Fuck yes.” Kwan’s catlike eyes locked with his as he absently played with himself, cock already starting to harden again.

He hitched Byeongkwan’s legs up and stuffed a pillow under his lower back for comfort and a better angle, then slowly began easing into him. Fuck, he was so tight and hot inside that it made Sehyoon feel dizzy. He flopped forward and braced himself with one hand either side of the younger’s shoulders, feeling the legs wrapped around him tightening and drawing him forward and deeper. “Fuck you feel so good.”

“Oh god. G-Gimmie j-just a sec.” Kwan whined, fingernails digging into Sehyoon’s back a little painfully. 

“Tell me when I can move.” Honestly, Sehyoon needed a moment to compose himself, too. His head was spinning and his heart was at risk of exploding in his chest. 

The only sound in the room was a mixture of their heavy breaths steadily falling into time together naturally. 

“Ok. Move, hyung.” 

Sehyoon placed some messy kisses against his neck before he straightened up his posture, gripping his sides as he slid out and all the way back in with a slow, firm roll of his hips. It was almost enough to take his breath away. He rolled his hips into the tight heat again, allowing a moan to pass his lips as his eyes slid closed in bliss. 

“More…” Byeongkwan whined, wiggling his hips. 

“Demanding.” He thrust harder, right into his already abused prostate and making the younger cry out. Tightening his grip, enough to probably leave behind small bruises, he started up a faster pace. He had to force his own eyes open to keep watch on Kwan’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him or anything. 

The headboard rattled against the wall. Thank god the others were out eating dinner. Sehyoon probably wouldn’t being himself to care even if they weren’t out right now. He had this perfect, pretty young man scratching at the bed sheets and begging for more. 

“H-Hyung! S-So good. Sehyoon!” Tears suddenly spilled from Byeongkwan’s eyes. 

Sehyoon’s movements faltered for a second, worried he really had hurt him. 

“Don’t stop! G-Good tears.” Kwan dug the heels of his feet into his back to get him to keep going.

He was crying because it felt so good? Shit, Sehyoon hadn’t ever moved anybody to tears during sex before. Something about it turned him on so much, though. He shifted one of Kwan’s legs to drape over his shoulder, picking his punishing pace back up as he thrust deeper into him. He watched in fascination as the younger completely fell apart, losing himself entirely. 

“You’re perfect. Fuck, you’re perfect.” Sehyoon had a tendency to say whatever thought entered his head during sex, but right now he really didn’t care. He’d worry about the consequences of whatever incriminating admissions fell out of his mouth in the morning. “You feel so good on my cock. So fucking good for me, baby.” He leaned further forward enough to lick a salty tear from the younger’s cheek while effectively bending him in half. 

The young man under him started to stroke himself in time with each thrust of his hips, chasing his second orgasm. “Come in me, hyung. Own me.” He begged, voice cracking and needy. 

“Don’t want anyone else touching you. Fuck, I wanna keep you all for myself.” Ah, there was an admission he’d probably regret. But he was getting so close, so lost in the feeling of Byeongkwan’s body around him. 

He gave a few more rough thrusts, starting to lose his sense of rhythm before the tension coiling in the pit of his belly snapped and his orgasm crashed over him. He spilled deep inside the younger with a bitten off moan of his name, feeling him tremble and shudder under him. 

“Hyung!” Byeongkwan moaned out, coming all over himself again as his body shook, his back arching up off the sheets as he reached out blindly for purchase on the older’s damp skin. The feeling of the older filling him with his come had sent him spiralling over the edge. 

Dizzily, Sehyoon pulled out and collapsed down next to him, instinctively tugging him in closer so as much of their overheated skin as possible was in contact. They lay in a blissful silence as they came down from their highs. Sehyoon needed a few minutes to reorganise the nonsense in his head to allow himself to form coherent sentences. 

“That was amazing…” Byeongkwan eventually said. 

“We should shower.” Suddenly he was very aware that Jun could come back to the room at any moment. What time was it? Shit, how would they explain this? He sat up abruptly.

“Jun and I swapped rooms, don’t panic.” Kwan assured him, like he’d read his mind. 

“Thank god. Uh, we should still shower, though. We’re gross.”

“No. I don’t wanna move.”

“You’re covered in lube and semen, Byeongkwan .” He said sternly. 

“Don't care. Not moving. Come back and cuddle.” He pouted like a scolded child. 

“Fine.” Because yeah, he really couldn’t say no. “I’m cleaning you up and we’ll sleep in the other bed.” He compromised and slipped away briefly to grab a warm damp cloth from the bathroom and used it to clean the younger up as best he could. 

Byeongkwan just lay there limply like a doll for Sehyoon to pull around and clean him. Sehyoon would be lying if he said it didn’t do things to him that he was so pliant. “I’m guessing I’m gonna have to carry you to the other bed.”

“You guess correctly.” He looked like a contented cat sprawled out over the sheets. 

“C’mon.” He moved the forgotten tablet and pulled back the covers on the other bed. Then, he scooped him up before placing him in the other bed and crawling in alongside him.

“I’m sorry if I stressed you out, Sehyoon hyung.” Kwan nuzzled closer into him. “I just really like you and I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“Why do I kinda feel like you’re sill gonna torture me?” Sehyoon laughed lightly. “Y’know, I had a crush on you since I first met you.”

“Yeah? I mean, everyone had a crush on you during MIXNINE. Myself included. But like, it kinda grew the more time I spent with you.”

“Stop. You’ll make me blush.”

“Maybe I kinda like to torture you, though… so I cant promise that’ll stop.”

“Why are you the devil?” Sehyoon groaned. 

There were a few beats of silence. 

“Hmmm you can keep me for yourself if you really want to, by the way. I’d like that.”

Yes, Kim Byeongkwan was the devil. His devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo there we go! What do you think? I mean, it was basically filth ahaha I’m sorry! I wrote this while I was supposed to be focusing on my current multi-chap. Oops!
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated!
> 
> Do come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheClamp2) ! :D If anyone chooses to follow me I’ll of course follow back. I post updates and also some extra visual content for fics (and sometimes photos of my cat…).


End file.
